


can you hear me moan?

by merrymegtargaryen



Series: supermassive black hole [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Danger, F/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/merrymegtargaryen
Summary: After fleeing the Dreadfort (or so they think), Theon and Kyra take a moment.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Kyra
Series: supermassive black hole [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996837
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15
Collections: Theon Greyjoy Kink Bingo





	can you hear me moan?

They waited for the moon to go behind a cloud, then slipped from the castle and splashed across the Weeping Water, stumbling over stones, half-frozen by the icy stream. On the far side, he kisses her. “You’ve saved us.”

Kyra smiles against his lips, pulling him close. Through the pain and the fear--or maybe because of them--Theon feels himself stiffening against her. They can’t linger if they want to put any distance between them and the Boltons...but it’s been so long, and she is warm and willing.

“We have to be quick,” she whispers even as he backs her into the nearest tree, her fingers already deftly undoing his laces. He tugs her skirts up to her waist and lifts her onto him, both of them groaning at the contact. She wraps her legs around him, sharp pants filling the air as he begins to thrust. When he thrusts harder, she lets out a cry, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

“Quiet,” he whispers, nipping at her lower lip. 

She giggles into his neck, muffling a whimper as he begins to thrust again. He strains his ears over the sounds of their panting, listening for the sound of a pursuit. Every sigh of the wind, every rustle of the trees, makes him fuck Kyra all the faster, knowing any moment might be his last--and if he’s going to die, he wants to die with his cock inside a pretty girl. 

Kyra’s release comes as a swift surprise; she clenches around him, fingers raking his back as she tries to muffle her cries in his shoulder. His hips buck against hers, her release drawing out his own. 

He pulls out of her and sets her down before he’s fully soft, tying his laces hurriedly. “Come on, we have to go.”

She giggles nervously and takes his hand, and together, they run for Winterfell.


End file.
